Boceto y princesa escaparon juntos
by Supreme Of Freaks
Summary: Una mujer necesita decidir entre lo que realmente desea y lo que sabe que debería desear. Para el segundo precisa de una fuente de inspiración que parece llegar cuando una mujer (Miss G - Eva Green) aparece en la plaza del pueblo en el que ella se encuentra trazando "lo que realmente desea." Tal vez ella podría ser quien le hiciese optar finalmente qué camino escoger.
_Boceto y princesa escaparon juntos.»_

A penas llevaba 10 minutos intentando escribir la carta de presentación, pero le faltaba algo, había algo que no iba tal y como ella esperaba. Sentía que se le estaba escapando alguna cosa, que necesitaba algo que se le escapaba. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sosteniendo la pluma en su mano sobre aquel pergamino que había comprado en perfecto estado, liso, limpio y que ahora el viento había dañado, doblándolo, formando arrugas que en absoluto le daban una buena imagen. Ahora no pensaba en qué continuaría escribiendo sino que más bien se quedó abismada en su propia caligrafía, en todo lo que le decía, en todo lo que le contaban sobre ella aquellas simples letras en una hoja descuidada de papel.

Le hizo plantearse si realmente era ese el trabajo que quería, si todo aquello realmente le llenaría a ella o a su familia. No tenía amigos con los que comprobar si verdaderamente la psicología era lo que se le daba bien, su inspiración, su motivación en la vida. Si escribía aquella carta y la aceptaban no habría vuelta atrás y no podía permitirse decepcionar a su familia, eso jamás. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo como si él tuviese una respuesta que darle, pero en cambio respuesta o no, algo sí le declaró. Susan sonrió con suavidad contemplando aquel azul celeste tan cristalino que podía incluso ver, imaginar el universo entero, casi como si pudiese acariciarlo con la yema de sus dedos. Y la brisa, que en un momento incluso le pareció irritante, inoportuna, ahora le pareció perfecta y cariñosa. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de cada caricia, de cómo el sol se compensaba con el suave viento. Sin duda tenía imaginación, en seguida empezó a trazar en su mente y aún con los ojos cerrados le dio la vuelta al papel olvidándose de aquel camino, de aquellas letras que denotaban nerviosismo, miedo, angustia y desespero. Aquel trozo de pergamino estaba limpio y las arrugas no eran más que decorativas. La pluma parecía moverse sola en aquellas manos, con tal gracia y destreza que eran dignas de verse. Aunque ella no veía lo que estaba dibujando bajo su rostro ya podía vislumbrarse cuál iba a ser el escenario que decoraría aquel papel.

Si sus padres la viesen…

La gente que pasaba por allí asomaba sus cabezas aprovechando que los ojos de la mujer estaban sellados con una fina sonrisa en el rostro. Todos pensaban que tal vez era ciega, muchos otros se sorprendían, otros la miraban con malos ojos, unos ojos que juzgaban en nombre de un Dios. En aquel pergamino empezaba a trazarse perfectamente una galaxia sobre unas nubes de algodón que parecían poder tocarse. Sólo Dios sabe qué hubiese sido de aquel esbozo si hubiese tenido en sus manos no sólo tinta oscura.

Finalizó dándole su toque personal, apretando con la pluma en la hoja lo que hizo que en seguida ésta escupiese en aquella ocasión 4 gotas de tinta, dos grandes, una mediana y la otra pequeña. Abrió los ojos y se sintió orgullosa de aquel retrato, se aseguró mirando al cielo de que era lo que deseaba, como si ella pudiese ver aquello en el cielo, como si realmente estuviese allí y los demás no pudiesen verlo, pero ella conseguía sembrar la duda entre los que se acercaban a mirar. Parpadeó un par de veces, el sol le molestaba después de tanto tiempo en la sombra de sus párpados, sin retirar la sonrisa deslizó la mirada por los allí presentes que ahora se movían de un lado a otro, como si nunca se hubiesen detenido a mirarla. Como si ella no hubiese sentido sus miradas…

Algo la llamó inmediatamente desde el extremo de la calle y sin saber por qué se giró como si ese algo le hubiese gritado «¡Mírame! ¡Estoy aquí! Soy diferente al resto, y tú…, lo sabes.» Su ceño se frunció mientras sus ojos perseguían la ruta de aquella misteriosa mujer que había aparecido en aquella plaza. Su cabeza en seguida empezó a darle forma a todo aquello que veía, sus gestos, aquella forma de caminar mientras su boca se abría y se sellaba en lo que parecía ser un diálogo ensayado, como si se tratase de una obra de gran prestigio que llevaba tiempo ensayando. Pero aquel modo en el que sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro como si alguien estuviese acechándola fue lo que llamó su atención. Parpadeó de nuevo, llevaba varios minutos sin cerrar los ojos para no perder detalle y se le habían resecado. Dejó a un lado del banco de madera el dibujo y le dedicó a ella toda su atención. Tal vez aquel paraguas escondía alegóricamente su figura, como si él pudiese protegerla de cualquier extraño, de cualquier persona como si éste la ocultase de cualquier cosa. Arrugó la frente cuando la tuvo más cerca. Aquellos gestos; labios apretados, ojos cerrados con molestia, con temor, ansiedad. Los nudillos níveos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo al agarrar el paraguas, y finalmente lo que le dio la última pista de su claro problema: se había detenido justo delante de un aparador, con los ojos cerrados y una mano que sostenía todo su cuerpo contra la piedra del local, como si fuese a caerse. Se tambaleó con la boca entreabierta como si le faltase el aire… Y aquella sonrisa fingida tenía cosido por dentro el desasosiego que apretaba intentando desgarrar a la razón. Y de nuevo sus labios se movieron como si estuviese recitando la última escena de una obra que estaba a punto de empezar, de hecho le recordó a cuando ella era una niña y tenía que salir al escenario a finalizar su primera obra. Aún podía recordar la seda roja del telón acariciar sus brazos como si fuese una madre acunando a su infante, y ella habló y el mundo se quedó en silencio, no escuchó su voz ni escuchó los aplausos que se formaron tiempo después, sólo escuchaba las notas al piano de una de las piezas de Tchaikovski danzando en su cabeza.

Para cuando pudo escapar de aquel recuerdo la mujer había desaparecido. Se levantó rápidamente del asiento en el que llevaba horas sentada y el pergamino dibujado se balanceó hasta el suelo hasta que poco después se lo llevó la brisa, arrebatándolo como si fuese suyo, como si de algún modo u otro aquel dibujo fuese directo a su remitente; el firmamento.

Su cuello se movió de izquierda a derecha y después todo su cuerpo, buscándola, ansiosa. Por fin la vio aparecer, corriendo con aquel vestido arremolinándose a sus espaldas, como el de una princesa extraviada en un profundo bosque. Suspiró sintiendo que aquel día había perdido una parte de ella, como si supiese que en aquel momento se le había escapado aquel pajarillo que grazna poesía inspirando al artista. Y del mismo modo en el que su musa se esfumó, igual lo hizo aquel dibujo, columpiándose en el viento con tal elegancia, tal belleza que parecía poseer vida propia en aquel material.


End file.
